


Unconventional Bonds

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Fluid Sexuality, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John and Sherlock invited Greg over to share Sherlock's heat, he didn't expect things to go like this. But he couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Bonds

Greg couldn't help but feel nervous as he mounted the stairs. They'd discussed this, the three of them. John knew that he used to sometimes serve Sherlock's heats. They knew that Greg was attracted to Alphas and Omegas. None of them were bonded, though Greg figured it was only a matter of time before they did. 

Two alphas with an omega in heat could be dangerous; none of them minded. 

Before he even pushed open the door he could smell Sherlock. He licked his lips and stepped inside. John was in the front room, clearly waiting for him. He could hear Sherlock in the bedroom, moaning already.

John met Greg’s eyes. There was a moment of frisson as the alphas faced each other. Then Greg crossed the room, leaned down and kissed John. Kissing him back, the smaller alpha took control, growling as he squeezed his hips. Their scents mingled and Greg relaxed himself, willing to submit.

Greg opened his mouth to John and slipped to his knees. John ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his head back, leaning down to scent his neck. Already Greg was hard. How long had he imagined this, being dominated by a fellow alpha? And this was _John_. God, he was a lucky man tonight.

Sherlock stepped out from the hall, naked and frowning. “There is an omega in heat over here, if you two are done locking horns.”

John pulled Greg back to his feet. “Bedroom.”

Sherlock smirked and led the way. John pushed him back on the bed and crawled over him, kissing him deeply. Greg hesitated a moment, then shucked his clothes. Moving to the side and breaking the kiss, John spread Sherlock’s legs. The scent was intoxicating and the inspector remembered just how much he’d liked it. Sherlock drew his legs up and lazily stroked his cock, inviting. 

Crawling up the bed, Greg lowered his head and lapped at the furled bud, the wet heat heavy on his tongue. Sherlock moaned and ran long fingers through his hair. John’s smaller hands spread Greg’s arse cheeks before a thick lubed finger teased him.

“Oh yes, John, please,” Greg started to raise his head and look back, but Sherlock’s hand guided him back down to his task. John pushed his finger in and Greg groaned against the detective and opened himself a little wider. 

“We’re going to let you fuck Sherlock first,” John said quietly. Greg wondered how his voice could be so even with all the phermones in the room. “And I’m going to fuck you. You’ve wanted that a long time, haven’t you Greg?”

Greg’s whole body spasmed with arousal at the thought. Sherlock chuckled and tightened his fingers in Greg’s hair. “He wants it.” Greg moaned in agreement. The omega was opening so pretty for him, but what really had his attention was the way John was loosening him. He’d used toys on himself before, but an actual alpha cock? He shivered again and Sherlock pulled him up. Almost on instinct he slipped inside the omega, moaning softly. Sherlock wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. John’s hand never stuttered, following their movements as Greg started taking Sherlock.

Two fingers. Then three. Greg swore. He knew John’s cock was bigger than that, but already he was starting to knot with the sensations. “Come on,” he growled, raising his head.

The fingers withdrew. John shifted forward and Greg cried out as just the head pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Christ, John was _huge_.

“We know what you’ve wanted,” Sherlock purred in his ear. Somehow the omega was more in control than he was. John pushed just a little deeper and Greg groaned. Now it was John controlling his thrusts into Sherlock.

“Go on, knot him,” ordered John, squeezing his hips. “Maybe a little later Sherlock can take you. We’ve got _days_.”

Greg whimpered. Actually whimpered. His knot was catching on Sherlock’s rim. A few more thrusts from John and he came deeply inside of Sherlock, dropping his head to the detective’s shoulder, shaking as John continued to carefully move into him. He knew the alpha was barely inside, but already he felt full. How did omegas do it?

Sherlock came a moment later and John pulled out, squeezing his full cock and moving to the side. “You two look beautiful like that, knotted together.”

“Sentiment,” scoffed Sherlock. But his eyes said something different as he looked up at John. It made Greg’s heart do a flip. He knew whatever it was between John and Sherlock, it was something special.

John shuffled forward. He grabbed a wipe from the bedside and cleaned his full cock. Sherlock squeezed his knot and licked his shaft. “Lestrade?”

Greg didn’t hesitate to put his mouth around the head of the alpha’s cock. John groaned and ran his fingers through their hair. He tasted of salty and something else. Something that tasted as much alpha as Sherlock had tasted omega. Greg loved it.

John pulled away after a few minutes. “It’s all right,” he panted. “I can wait. You two rest.”

Greg could smell his need, but he rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder again. He must have dozed a bit because the next thing he knew, his knot had gone down and the detective was easing him to the side. Greg kissed him softly for the first time that night and curled up next to him. There was a quiet moan and he opened one eye to see John had taken his place. It seemed they were going slow both to keep from disturbing Greg too much and to make sure that Sherlock could handle it again, so soon after the first coupling. Their eyes were only for each other. Greg smiled softly and wished these two idiots would just bond with each other.

“Lestrade is awake,” announced Sherlock, turning his head and cupping Greg’s chin, drawing him into a kiss. John moved a little faster and kissed Greg in turn when Sherlock came up for air. Watching John, Greg felt no real desire to compete. He’d submitted to the other alpha and he knew his place; as long as he didn’t try to usurp John’s position as the primary alpha, then they should all get through this heat just fine.

John pulled out and rolled Sherlock onto his side, facing Greg, before entering his omega again. Sherlock wrapped his fingers in Greg’s and kissed him yet again. Greg could taste his panting breaths. He slipped his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, their slow snogging in sharp contrast to John’s quickly increasing thrusts.

Greg moved a hand to stroke Sherlock. The detective followed him and wrapped his large hand around both their cocks, stroking them together. Now it was Greg moaning into Sherlock’s mouth as he fucked his hand.

John’s hand reached over and squeezed his hip and Greg came almost suddenly at the touch, moaning. Holding onto him Sherlock kissed him again as John groaned behind him.. “Sleep, Inspector,” the omega said quietly.

Greg’s eyes closed as he felt John and Sherlock’s hands soothing down his body and was soon fast asleep again.

This time he slept hard. He woke to find himself lying between Sherlock and John, both of them curled around him. He smiled and kissed one, then the other before carefully extricating himself. They’d need food and drink, after all, and he could see the sun had risen already.

He padded to the familiar kitchen, not bothering to get dressed, save tossing on an apron. John emerged first, drawn by the smell of sausages and tea. He stepped behind Greg and kissed his shoulder. “You didn’t have to.”

“I’ve taken care of enough heats. And God knows Sherlock won’t feed himself.”

John chuckled and leaned against the counter, watching Greg. In the morning light he could see the way the sun reflected on his blond hair, his blue eyes looking content and more than satisfied.

Greg looked away. “What you and Sherlock have...it’s special.”

John reached out and touched his arm, forcing Greg to look back at the alpha. “You’re special too.”

Taking the food off the stove and carrying it towards the table, Greg shook his head. “Not like what you two have, I’m not.”

“Once again you are proving your shortsightedness,” said Sherlock, yawning as he entered the kitchen and collected his mug from John.

Smiling softly, John followed him to the table where Greg was dishing out breakfast. “What Sherlock is trying to say is that we both want you. With us.”

Greg blinked and looked at them both. “What, like dating?” _Would this become a more regular thing?_

Sherlock and John shared a look. “Bonding, Greg. All of us.”

“You want to bond with each other...and me?” Greg could hardly dare imagine it.

John stepped behind Greg and nuzzled his neck, teeth barely grazing. The action made Greg’s cock twitch as he automatically lowered himself in submission.

“I know it’s not often done, but would you accept me as your alpha?” John’s voice was steady in his ear.

Swallowing hard, Greg could only nod. “Yes,” he breathed.

Letting him go, John took his usual seat. Sherlock was watching them both. “We have researched,” he said. “John will bond with you first, then with me.”

“It’s a safety issue,” said John. “If I claim you first, then you’re my packmate and neither of us should react violently to my bonding with Sherlock.”

Greg nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Sherlock’s next round of heat will start in a few hours,” said John, squeezing Greg’s hand. “Even his heat is a late riser. We thought you might like Sherlock to take you next.”

Greg nearly choked on his toast. “Please?” he asked as John grinned. The alpha slipped his hand under the table and stroked his leg.

“You’re a good man, Greg. Sherlock’s told me what happened with your ex, and it wasn’t your fault.” He squeezed his knee.

“I don’t want to talk about her,” he said with a faint smile. “Not here. Not with you two.” He ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. “So we all bond, then what? I move in here with you?”

“Only if you want to,” said John. “But I can tell you Sherlock isn’t up for much outside of his heat, so I wouldn’t mind the company.” He slid his hand up a little higher.

Greg looked at them, Sherlock reading the paper while he ate one handed, mostly ignoring the two alphas, John watching him with those bright blue eyes, licking his lips, his hand warm.

“Maybe I shouldn’t, at least at first.” he said with resignation. “I’m still sort of Sherlock’s boss.” Sherlock snorted in derision, but didn’t look up. “But I suspect I’ll be here a lot anyway.” Was he really considering going through with this? Yes. He was. He’d wanted this for a long time, he realized, but had never let himself consider it beyond passing fantasy. It certainly wasn’t anything he ever thought would actually happen.

John leaned in and kissed him gently before turning his attention to his tea and breakfast. Greg ate his own, watching as Sherlock got up first and returned to the bedroom. Smiling at him, John collected the plates. “Go on. He wants you.”

Greg gave him a quick kiss and downed the rest of his tea, nearly bolting to the bedroom. Sherlock had taken out the lube and he pulled the alpha into a rough kiss that had Greg moaning. 

Sherlock guided Greg onto the bed and the alpha lay back, tingling with excitement. The omega smirked and made a show of coating his fingers, teasing the inside of Greg’s thigh with feather soft fingers. Greg was already panting; he moaned as the first finger pressed inside.

Moving up so he could whisper in his ear, Sherlock worked him open with surprising care. “I will take you. And then, when you’re dripping from me, perhaps John will be able to take you, fully this time.” He nipped at Greg’s ear. “I do hope you understand that John and I both want you.”

Greg nodded and swallowed, searching for the words. “When I took care of your heats before...you never said…”

Sherlock stroked his cheek with his free hand, meeting his eyes. “It was different then.”

Nodding, Greg understood. _John_. And the fact that John wanted both of them… He was distracted from that train of thought by Sherlock adding another long finger and closed his eyes. “You never asked me to bond with you,” said Sherlock quietly.

Greg forced his eyes open and reached out to touch Sherlock’s cheek in kind. “I never thought you’d want to. With anyone, let alone me.”

Sherlock drew him into another kiss, pressing his body back against the bed. Greg opened his legs to him, letting himself get lost in the moment, smelling the omega above him, but also reveling in the combined scent of the three of them that lingered in the sheets. It felt right. It tasted right on his tongue as Sherlock slipped past willing lips.

The feeling in the room changed slightly and he knew without opening his eyes that John had come in. Hanging back though, watching. The smell of the alpha made him moan again and wish he could produce slick like an omega.

Sherlock smiled against his lips and withdrew his long fingers. He barely gave Greg a chance to open his eyes before he was pressing inside of him. “God, yes,” groaned Greg, gripping his arms. The omega was smaller than the toys he’d used in the past, but still felt damn good as he moved deeper inside of him.

Breaking the kiss, Sherlock dropped his head, running his teeth along Greg’s throat, but not biting. “Open your eyes,” he commanded, pulling his head back.

Greg’s eyes flew open and he was caught in Sherlock’s pale gaze. The omega moved faster, never wavering as he watched him. Reaching up, Greg took Sherlock’s hair in hand and pulled lightly. Still watching, Sherlock turned his head and licked the alpha’s wrist as if trying to taste his pulse. It sent a shiver down his body and he knew his eyes must be blown even darker than usual.

Leaning in, Sherlock stopped just short of a kiss. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

“You know it is, you bastard,” said Greg affectionately. “You can read me like book.”

There was that smirk again. “To be fair, I can do that with most everyone.” Sherlock kissed him and any retort Greg might have had went right out of his head. They’d never kissed much when he’d taken care of his heats; for Sherlock at that time it had always felt like mere biology. _Transport_. But this, this was something else entirely and it felt like they were filling him body and soul.

A few more hard thrusts and Sherlock was moaning against him and he felt the damp as the omega came inside of him. Sherlock kissed the corner of his mouth and carefully pulled out. He shifted up to sit against the headboard, cradling Greg’s head in his lap as John moved from the wall and crawled up the bed.

If he was going to back out, now was the time. Greg angled his head and reached for the alpha. His own cock was heavy and neglected, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be filled, wanted to be bitten and bonded.

Perhaps sensing his need, John didn’t hesitate, working his way into him, panting. Sherlock stroked Greg’s hair, relaxing him even as the alpha moved deeper and deeper. Just when it felt like he’d come apart at the seams, John started thrusting and Greg cried out, reaching down to squeeze his own swelling knot.

He could feel John’s hands holding his hips in place, fucking him harder and deeper, in sharp contrast to the way Sherlock’s hands moved softly across him. He needed both and he realized after a moment that he was babbling and begging, craving the bite of the alpha and needing to come.

“Not yet,” Sherlock purred in his ear, placing his hand over Greg’s and squeezing the base of his cock. Greg’s eyes were screwed tightly shut as Sherlock took both their hands away, leaving him exposed. Vulnerable. John lifted his hips and Greg could feel his hot breath on his throat. 

For a moment, the world seemed to pause, then Greg’s broken cry of “Yes, yes, please!” filled the room just before he felt the alpha shove his knot inside. He screamed as John’s teeth came down, feeling the rush of hormones and pleasure as the bond started to form. The world went fuzzy. He was vaguely aware of John licking the bite before pulling back. Sherlock kissed him, then moved, settling over his hips, guiding him inside. Greg whimpered, needing to come, feeling John still deep inside as Sherlock started to ride him. He groaned at the feeling of them both. Perfect.

“Greg.” John’s voice was commanding. The alpha blinked as he opened his eyes, looking up at them. _Beautiful_. There was no jealousy, he realized. John was their alpha, yes. And Sherlock was their omega. And Greg, well, he wasn’t sure what label fit him now, but he was theirs. He watched as John bit down on Sherlock, feeling his own bond bite hum. Sherlock shifted and finally let Greg orgasm as the omega’s hot come hit his belly.

Slowly Greg realized that he was gripping Sherlock’s thighs tightly. Sherlock leaned forward and nuzzled Greg’s new bond mark, licking it before turning his head and baring his neck to let Greg do the same to his. The room was quiet, like the stillness following a raging thunderstorm. Greg thought perhaps he could still feel the echoes of thunder around them.

John leaned in and kissed Greg, then Sherlock before wrapping his arms around both of them and hugging them. Sherlock accepted it, then grumbled at being squeezed. Kissing his ear, John let him up. Sherlock moved to spoon around Greg’s side.

It didn’t take as long for John’s knot to go down this time, and he pulled out carefully. Greg hissed at the sensation and John got up to get something to soothe him. Sherlock weaved his finger’s through Greg’s and settled with his head against his shoulder.

John smiled at him when he came back. “You’re ours and we’re yours,” he said softly.

“Thank you,” whispered Greg in response.

After cleaning Greg up, John moved to kiss him before settling against his other side. Greg let his eyes fall closed, grateful for the two men next to him and still feeling the low thrum of the bond bite. Exactly where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely indebted to belatainefaire for the beta, and also themadkatter13 and the writing ciricle.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
